隐形的翅膀 Invisible Wings
by Dancing With the Rain
Summary: A songfic about Annabeth's take on Seaweed Brain. The song is "隐形的翅膀"...WARNING: CHINESE SONG LYRICS, so if you can't read Chinese, I suggest you get a Chinese to English dictionary now-you'll need it!


**A/N Note: Thanks to my bestie (who obviously knows Chinese) who gave me her iPod to listen to this song yesterday night during our sleepover. I became entranced by it, and demanded for a translation from her...and got a jumbled version of it half an hour later...-_-"...but thanks anyway, becuase without your help, I wouldn't even be writing this!**

**A/N Note: This is kinda how Annabeth feels throughout the series. Sorry if I skimmed through some books, guys, and left out some fluff. I'm not a very goof fluff writer :)**

每一次 都在徘徊孤单中坚强

每一次 就算很受伤也不闪泪光

Annabeth felt so alone. Luke had betrayed her...betrayed everyone in Camp Half-Blood to destroy the Greek gods. She had never felt so alone, but she couldn't cry. She mustered on the coursge to move on, just like she did when her father and step-mother shunned her years back. Then, after she had finally accepted that she and Percy were a bit more than just "friends", he had to go out and date a mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

我知道 我一直有双隐形的翅膀

带我飞 飞过绝望

Annabeth imagined that she had a pair of invisible wings, that allowed her to fly past everything that was so sorrowful. It was like she had King Midas' touch, but instead of gold, sorrow. Having wings to fly past them helped a lot...helpign her to accept things for what they were.

不去想 他们拥有美丽的太阳

我看见 每天的夕阳也会有变化

Even though Annabeth knew that Percy and Rachel were happy together, she still wanted him for herself. It was just proof that Seaweed Brain was obtuse and totally oblivious. Was she destined to see everyone else under a romantic sunset, in love? She hoped that the sunset would change...

我知道 我一直有双隐形的翅膀

带我飞 给我希望

Annabeth relied on her invisible wings to give her hope, to fly her away to a land where all her dreams came true...where Rachel Elizabeth Dare didn't even exsist.

我终於 看到 所有梦想都开花

追逐的年轻 歌声多嘹亮

She came to the realization that maybe all her dreams couln't come true, and that she had accept that. She had realized her true feelings too late-Seaweed Brain had already found someone else.

我终於 翱翔 用心凝望不害怕

哪里会有风 就飞多远吧

Annabeth flew along the wind. When it was big, she flew far...she wasn't afraid then. There, she could shed away all her fears, and could always feel the crisp wind off the sea blowing through her hair.

不去想 他们拥有美丽的太阳

我看见 每天的夕阳也会有变化

She had to endure Seaweed Brain asking her continously why she hated Rachel so much. The truth? She hated the sunset where they'd snuggle next to each other and watch the ocean lap lazily around their feet and the sun setting.

我知道 我一直有双隐形的翅膀

带我飞 给我希望

She knew that she had a pair of invisible wings, just like every other girl in her position. They always managed to make her feel happy, no matter what she was going through.

我终於 看到 所有梦想都开花

追逐的年轻 歌声多嘹亮

Even though Seaweed Brain had found someone else, she would still stare into his eyes, a hundred shades of green in them, that made up her favorite color-sea green. She hoped that he'd come to the realization sooner-after all, it wasn't too late.

我终於 翱翔 用心凝望不害怕

哪里会有风 就飞多远吧

When Percy and Rachel's relationship had stopped, Annabeth felt like she could be in the sky forever. She was estatic that he had finally broken ties with her.

隐形的翅膀 让梦恒久比天长

留一个愿望 让自己想像

She had more wishes now, and the possibilities were endless...she thanked her wings for helping her through all of this, and was even more thankful that she didn't break down. Seaweed Brain and her were being dumped into the lake so "the lovebirds" could do things elsewhere. Seaweed Brain had made an underwater bubble, and it was the best kiss she'd ever had.

**A/N Note: My first attempt at a songfic! Do you like it? Sorry if you have no idea what the lyrics mean...I don't really get it either (courtesy to my friend's roundabout and jumbled translation). Try running it through Google Translate...but it won't help much-I've done it before, and you don't want to see the result!**


End file.
